


Like a river flows

by imaginaryDemons



Series: the trashcan ship [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, can be skipped, how to tag, mentions of the last two, no beta we die like men, nsfw stuffs in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryDemons/pseuds/imaginaryDemons
Summary: surley to the sea; darling so it goes, somethings are meant to beGavin and the android had worked together for quite some time now, he even got used to his toaster until strange behavior from his android would change their relationship inevitably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot fic in the trashcan series, because my brain is a dumpster fire and I needed some more soft G9.  
> There will be NSFW in the second chapter, but that can be left out if you are too uncomfortable (it will also be the first time I lay my hands on NSFW, so I can't promise anything.)  
> \- second chapter will be posted asap.
> 
> Your comments, kudos and love drives me, so consider leaving them :')

Gavin was staring at the android, it’s LED was strobing between yellow and red – he could feel panic rise inside his stomach, this was not the machine’s usual behavior.  
Walking closer he looked up its face, its gaze seemed unfocused and spaced out.  
“You okay there, tin-can?”, he asked dumbly even though it was obvious that it clearly wasn’t.  
The detective looked around, they were just discussing their recent case when the android – or more so his partner, Gavin had still to get used to this thought – stopped responding.  
Luckily no one else noticed yet, not even Connor, who was behaving very over-protectively ever since the RK900 was introduced to the precinct. Apparently, he felt like a brother to him.  
This thought was suspect to Gavin, but then again, he knew almost nothing about androids and besides that, Connor was rather special anyway, so usually he just shrugged it off and decided to ignore the plastic trees around him.

And though he would never admit aloud, he actually liked working with his android-partner, it had taken it sometimes but eventually he grew to like its bluntness and the fact that he didn’t seem to give a shit about his behaviour towards it. It was nice having someone he could blow off some steam off to. Additionally, they had been very productive together and maybe this was his solution to finally get the promotion he had worked so hard for, but Fowler seemingly never realized it –with 900 things would change. Maybe. Hopefully.

In a loss of what to do, he pulled his partner by its sleeves and towards the men’s toilets. Something told him, that they needed to get out of this situation. Something reminded him of himself, when he was younger and was suffering under regular panic attacks.  
Surprisingly enough the android followed him, without hesitation or complaining, which was also weird. Normally they would argue about the littlest things.  
As they reached the toilet, the human was happy to find that no one else was in there and that they had at least some sort of privacy in this shithole; but just to be sure he pushed 900 into one of the stalls and locked the door.  
Gavin reached behind the android, closing the toilet seat and then gently put his hands on his shoulders, pressing down so he would sit.  
Again, the android complied, its LED still flickering between yellow and red.  
“Speak, tin-man, what is it?”  
Waiting for a few moments Reed observed the face in front of him, it was the first time he actually dared to properly look. To his astonishment it was really similar to Connor’s, for obvious reasons, but there were also some differences. 900’s seemed sharper, less soft, and also less human and then of course there were its eyes – depending on the light, they were having either a grayish or bluish hue, maybe even a little translucent.  
The RK900 was built to be more intimidating and it was also programmed to be less human like, which meant there was little to no empathy, or at least that what it was supposed to be like, before deviancy. A shiver ran through his spine, it was strange thinking about that.  
It had been a while since the revolution now and thinking about that still freaked him out a little. He thought back when Connor was first introduced to him, he hated, no _despised_ that thing and now it was the most normal thing to see him come into work with Anderson.  
Though he still caught himself thinking about wanting the androids gone from time to time.  
Sighing he set his focus back on the android in front of him again, he still hadn’t gotten an answer after all.  
“Yo, 900?”  
No response again.  
Gingerly he placed his right hand on the android’s cheek, which earned him a weird reaction; its skin faded out and Gavin could see the white material underneath.  
In an experiment he slid his fingers up a little further, now touching the temple and once more the skin faded out.  
This though seemed to trigger a reaction, the machine blinked heavily and moved his head slightly. Gavin withdrew his hand like he burned himself.  
“De-tective.”, the voice came out a little disoriented.  
“What the fuck happened 900?”  
Still heavily blinking it looked up at him.  
“Got overwhelmed … by emotion … error messages.”  
Oh. This deviant thing seemed to get more to it than Connor, Gavin assumed and it seemed to be just as confusing to his partner, than it was for him.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds and the detective always kept a close look on the machine’s LED, kind of fearing that it would go back into panic mode again.  
When R spoke again it’s voice processors also seemed to have regulated themselves again, its voice was back to its normal indifferent state. Though the detective could sense that something still was off, he learned to read the micro-expressions in his partners face.  
“Detective?”  
“Hm?”  
“I … uhm.”  
Reed had also never seen an android this lost for words. Interesting.  
“What do you need, tin-can?”, he tried to keep his voice soft, again his feeling told him, that this was kind of important. He made a mental note, to remind the android that he shouldn’t get used to this sort of behavior though. Being soft just wasn’t his sort of thing.  
The human rubbed a hand over his face. He needed to stop with that sort of excuses. Emotions are okay, he still needed to learn that, and he could kind of empathize with the deviants that way.  
“I think- I…”  
“What?”  
The android sighed, even though there was no physical need to.  
“I think I came.”  
What.  
“What?!”  
“I think I-“  
“I understood that! But you are … you are capable of …?!”, he had to remind himself to keep his voice down. Yet again, a shiver ran trough his spine, but this time for an entirely different reason.  
“Yes. I think. Deviancy is still new to me and I haven’t been able to fully comprehend its range thus far.”  
Suddenly Reed had a flashback to him at age 15, discovering that he in fact had a functioning penis. He couldn’t help but laugh at that thought.  
“I mean, I have no idea how your kind works, like at all, but I can assume that this is quite normal, toaster.”  
“But it is so distracting and pointless.”  
Now grinning Gavin looked down at the android, “well, you gotta get used to this now. Almost every human being will or has been there. Why would you be spared?”  
RK knitted his brows together, suddenly looking so much more human than Gavin had ever imagined he could look like.  
“You have?”  
“Yes! What do you think that whole puberty thing is about?”  
This conversation was something the human also never imagined would happen between him and his working partner, yet here they were and maybe it was because he was just so intrigued by the fact, that his partner actually showed some sort of emotion, or that he himself was going insane but he liked having it.  
“You feeling’ better, android?”  
“Yes, thank you, detective Reed.”, the android replied, visibly looking like his uncaring self again and LED also shining in a calming blue.  
“Good, we probably should go back to work – we have been in here for quite some time now. I can imagine Tina is already blabbing.”  
R just nodded, making a motion to get up again; as he was towering over Gavin, the smaller one of them both nervously fumbled with the door, suddenly feeling bizarrely shy.  
When he finally managed to open the door, he stumbled backwards, eager to get out of this situation as soon as possible, but his partner had something different in mind.  
“Detective?”  
Reluctantly he turned back around again to face it.  
“I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way but thank you for getting me out of there.”  
“Don’t mention it. Seriously don’t.”, he responded.  
Nothing could hold him anymore. He quickly walked out of the toilets, no longer giving a shit what the others might think of his behavior right now or thinking why he would storm out of the toilets the way he did – and the android after him.  
Of fucking course Tina noticed, raising an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and quickly made his way to his terminal, whilst his only friend and colleague wouldn’t let him off the hook yet.  
She mouthed, what Gavin assumed a “what the fuck happened in there” in his direction and also pointed sheepishly at the android and him, but Gavin seriously wouldn’t give her an explanation, he owed her nothing. He simply turned to the screen in front of him and returned to the filing he had worked on before, trying to pretend like nothing had happened

The rest of his shift thankfully went by pretty uneventful and as soon as it ended he logged out, got up and took his jacket, eager to leave this day and its memories behind.  
Looking over to the android, who was still siting at his terminal, he sighed and turned to walk out of the precinct.  
He really needed a beer, when he got home.  
As he was in the motion to open the door to his car, he heard steps behind him, immediately in alert mode, the hairs on his neck rose and he slowly turned around.  
“Oh, it’s you, toaster, what is it?”, he huffed, relieved that his senses were playing him. Apparently, he not only needed a beer but also some time of soon.  
His partners LED flashed yellow, and he looked perceptibly uncomfortable. This was surprising and once more so out of behavior for the android, who had shown more emotion today than he had over the past weeks they had been working together. Deviancy seemed to eat away at its programming and the detective wasn’t sure whether this was a good thing or not.  
“I-“, it started, but changed his mind, as he turned on his heel and started walking back into the direction of the precinct building.  
The human didn’t know what got into him, but when he set into his seat he looked at the android, he a decision he might well regret later, but he couldn’t care less right now. If this was his chance, to get the android out of its shell, he had to take it. Even if it was solely for his own purposes at work.  
“Get in.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I said get in, before I change my mind.”  
RK nodded, quickly walking over to the passenger seat and Reed followed him with his gaze, closely watching as his partner got in next to him. This was such a strange sight, it was so odd, that his work and private live would just simply overlap like that.  
Quickly he moved to close his door and start the engine, to take his mind off of those thoughts.  
“A mechanic car?”, R asked, in a weak attempt to pick up small talk.  
Gavin laughed, “yeah, as you may know, I am not really one for state-of-the art-tech.” He could see the LED flicker yellow in the window in response.  
“plus, I bought it myself back when I was young. I am attached.”  
Now the android smiled at him, “I like it.”  
That statement kind of astounded the detective, raising an eyebrow he briefly looked at the man on the other side.  
“Just because I am ‘state-of-the-art-tech’ myself doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the sentimental thought of old electronics and engineering.”  
Gavin almost chocked on his own spit at that. Witty bastard.  
The rest of the ride went relatively quiet, they just shared some remarks here and there.  
When they finally reached Reed’s home they both were more comfortable in the current situation and around each other. Gavin was actually glad he took the android with him, he never thought he would enjoy his partners company, yet here he was. Today was just a day for revelations apparently, but he would contemplate that at a later date (which probably meant suppressing it, but it was the thought that counts, right?)  
Getting out of the car, he marched quickly up to the front door, unlocking it and then walking up to his apartment door. The android followed him quietly, stopping right between the door frame.  
“Is this okay?”  
Gavin rolled his eyes, R was even keeping his professional demeanor now.  
“Of course it is, otherwise I wouldn’t have invited you.”  
For the felt million time, the machines LED flashed yellow.  
“I wouldn’t want to come across as unprofessional, detective.”  
“Oh, for fucks sake android, get that stick out of your ass. You literally told me you came a few hours ago, and now you act like nothing has happened. And if that wasn’t unprofessional, then I don’t know what is.”  
The human pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had adapted whenever he was getting annoyed. Then he walked into the kitchen, kicking off his shoes in between and walking to get a beer out of his fridge, before returning to the en-suite living room and flopping down on the sofa.  
Taking a sip from the can he looked over to his partner, who was still standing right where he had left him.  
“Are you planning on standing there all night, tin-can?”  
“I-“  
Gavin patted next to him and RK took the sign and gingerly walked over, kind of stiffly sitting down next to him. Exhaling Gavin reached for the remote and flicked trough the different programs before turning it off again. Nothing seemed to really catch his interest, besides the radiator sitting next to him took up a lot of his mental space right now.  
“Hey toaster, do you even have a name?”  
Said toaster turned his head to him, before answering, looking him straight in the eyes and making goosebumps appear on his arms. This was the longest they had looked at eachother when alone and Gavin was caught in the gaze, before R broke it, by looking down into his lap.  
“Technically it is Connor, but since … so Connor just calls me Nines, whenever he refers to me.”  
He huffed in response, “Nines, an inhuman name for an inhuman being, how fitting.”  
His partner – Nines, seemed hurt at even though he hadn’t meant to come off as rude as he had. Quickly trying to rectify his statement he continued, “what I mean by that is, why don’t you choose something more human?”  
Considering for a moment, he looked back the detective’s face, “I don’t know, I never thought about it that way, I wasn’t programmed to be similar to humans like Connor was. It’s just not-“  
“Just because you weren’t programmed to empathize with humans, doesn’t mean you can’t now. Isn’t that what this deviancy thing is about, Nines?”  
“I guess you might have a point, detective Reed, but what would I call myself? I have no experience on common human names.”  
Taking a few moments to think about it, Gavin bit at his bottom lip, going trough all the possible names that came up in his mind.  
Then the perfect idea struck him, and he couldn’t help but grin at himself.  
“What about ‘Richard’?”, he asked, a smug smile on his face.  
“Why Richard-?”, R began, before researching reasons why the human had chosen that name.  
“Very creative, detective … I’ll consider it.”  
He beamed at the android, “Sorry, but it fits perfectly, if I may say so.”  
Then they went silent again, not sure of what to say or do with each other presences. Remembering the can in his hand, Gavin took a long sip, before he remembered something else he wanted to ask, though he wasn’t sure how to go about it.  
Stammering around a bit he started, “so, uh…”  
“Yes?”  
“Back in the toilets, your skin.”  
This seemed to be a topic, that made Nines uncomfortable, as he stiffened even more, and Gavin also sat up straight in response.  
“You know, if you are not comfortable talking about this, you don’t have to, tin-can.”  
“That’s not it, I fear, that you wouldn’t like the answer detective.”, it resorted.  
“Oh c’mon, I can take it, toaster, I have been trough a lot of things.”  
The android got up and walked a few steps before coming to a halt a few inches away and right in front of the sitting man.  
“While that might be true, you are not good with emotions and this might be the case here as well.”  
Damn, this just confused him even more, what was that thing talking about? He had thought that it had just simply malfunctioned due to the error messages, like it had mentioned, but this obviously wasn’t the case. Shifting in his seat, the detective looked up, motioning the android to go on. He could take whatever that meant, he wasn’t a child. He lifted his chin slightly.  
Nines kneeling down in front of him, now significantly closer, and he placed a hand on the man’s knee, which sent some sort of electricity through his limps.  
The whole atmosphere had shifted just like that and Reed’s jaw slightly dropped.  
“Touch me again, Gavin”; voice and gaze now soft and he could do nothing else but obey and place a hand on Nines’ cheek, even letting the use of his first name slide.  
Immediately the artificial skin started to fade out, where the human hand was placed; taking his second hand, he placed it on the other cheek, drawing circles with his thumb, purposely making the patches of skin disappear. Mesmerized they stayed like this for quite a while, before Gavin came back to his senses and remembered why they were in their current positions.  
“So?”  
“Usually androids do this to interface.”  
Still not understanding what his partner was getting at, Gavin rose his eyebrow.  
“It also means, that there is a lot of trust involved, as all of the android’s memories could be transferred, all of their thoughts and feelings.”  
Oh.  
“But what has that to do with me, Nines?”  
A resigned sigh rose from the android, his human’s naiveté was rather straining.  
“I trust you.”  
Oh.  
Nines took one of Gavin’s hands, holding it in place, as if he didn’t want him to leave.  
“Maybe even more than that. I care, too much.”  
Holding his breath, he tried to understand the things, the android just had said to him; he wasn’t sure what it meant, and he silenced the tiny voice in the back of his mind, that hinted at things that couldn’t be.  
His partner was getting visibly uneasy, not sure how to understand his partners reaction either. They were hitting a wall.  
Mere moments later something seemed to snap in the android, who suddenly got up and startled the male. Placing his now empty hands in his lap, Gavin looked at them, mind still racing, while Nines started pacing around in the room, LED never really settling between one colour.  
Then he knelt in front of Gavin again, taking his hands, making the skin on his own once again disappear.  
“Gavin, I am attracted to you, more than in one way. I don’t know how or why, but when you looked at me today, something in my system just … I knew I had cared right from the beginning – after all you are my partner and it is my duty to care and protect you.”, he stopped to take a breath. Such a human habit.  
“But I fear, there is more to that than just platonic feelings.”  
The humans heart felt like it had stopped for a second before beating twice as fast.  
Not knowing on what to reply, he opened his mouth, he knew he needed to say _something_ , but his mind was buzzing with Nine’s words.  
Feelings? For him?  
Once again, the android withdrew himself and got up, but stayed in front of him.  
“I understand, that if you don’t reciprocate my feelings and if you want a different partner, but-“  
What. No. He doesn’t want someone else, he liked his android, his toaster.  
“No, Nines.”, he finally managed to whisper.  
“No?”  
“I don’t want anyone else, stupid tin-can. I care about you too.” He did, he truly did.  
Instantly Nines face lit up and Gavin just had to smile.  
Now he got up too, walking towards his android, reaching out and closing the distance between them. The human needed this as much. Yes, it was odd, and he was anxious about it, but the fact that someone cared about him was just.  
“You fool.”  
“Hmm?”, Nines hummed with his eyes closed.  
“You have no idea, what you are getting yourself into.”  
Nines was simply smiling at that, “well, that doesn’t matter, we can figure that out.”  
We.  
“May I kiss you?”  
Yellow. Blue. Yellow. A small nervous laughter bubbled up and out of Gavin, before he could pull the android close and finally close the space between them.  
At first both of them were careful, needing to get used to each other and the human was surprised at the softness of his androids’ lips. They were slightly cooler, but quite pleasant. Definitely a feeling he could get used to. Before deepening the kiss and thinking to himself that he should listen to his feelings more often.


	2. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW]  
>  _Shall I stay?  
>  _Would it be a sin  
>  _If I can't help falling in love with you?___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this was my first time writing smut so, I am sorry.  
> Also it is almost 6 a.m. I am incredibly tired but I wanted to finish this so badly, but I don't have the energy to proof read ... so if you find mistakes they are all mine and I embrace them.  
> Anyhow this was fun and I hope you enjoy it.

Gavin tangled his fingers in the android’s hair, that were incredibly soft and definitely another thing on the list of things he wouldn’t want to miss anymore.  
To his embarrassment, he couldn’t contain the moan that rose up his throat, but Nines swallowed it with his kiss, licking into his mouth simultaneously.  
At first the analysis fluid that came with the slick tongue was a strange feeling, but not as unpleasant as the human had anticipated.   
Stumbling back, Gavin pulled the man in front of him with him, causing it to stumble and then fall onto him.  
“Gavin”  
“Shut it, tin-can”, he breathed in-between kisses, already too caught up in the moment.  
“Gavin.”, Nines persisted, so he had to listen, even though this was the last thing he had on his mind right now.  
Unwillingly he pulled away, using the time to catch his breath. The android smirked.  
“I wouldn’t want you to have backpain tomorrow, so bedroom?”  
Right, Good idea. Slowly his partner got back up, looking down at him, simply waiting for the next move – probably to let him make the next move.  
Struggling to get back up, he held onto the armrest of the couch and tried to push himself off, while While Nines watched him, hunger in his eyes and Gavin had to avert his gaze to maintain the little bit of focus he had.  
When he still hadn’t managed to get off the couch for several seconds, he heard a low chuckle emerge from the man in front of him.  
“Do you need some help?”   
He let out a slow growl, trying once more to get up, he didn’t want to give the android the gratification, but when it took him uncomfortably long, Nines seemed to get impatient and pulled Gavin into his embrace and then wrapping his hands around him, so he wouldn’t pull away.  
“You know, it is okay to accept help sometimes.”  
The human nuzzled into his partners chest, focusing on the sound of its thirium pump, trying to collect his thoughts.  
“Can we discuss that later, I kind of can’t focus right now.”  
Another chuckle, but this time Gavin was able to physically feel the vibrations run trough both of their bodies.  
Slowly he tried to wiggle out of the embrace, so they finally could make their way to that god damn bedroom, but Nines held him even tighter.   
“Bedroom?”, he asked growing incredibly impatient.  
Again, Nines just chuckled, before grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder and a surprised sound escaped the human.   
Within mere seconds and a few steps, they were in Gavin’s bedroom, who only now wished, that he had cleaned his room. Oh well.  
Carefully he was placed down, and he couldn’t help but stare at the android.  
“Fuck, Nines”  
“Excuse me, detective, I couldn’t contain myself.”  
Damn it, the excusing look on Nines face wasn’t a good one.  
“Never excuse your emotions – unless you purposefully hurt someone, which you didn’t so, shut it.”  
This earned him a confused expression and a few yellow flickers from the android.  
“Could you elucidate, please?”  
“I meant, that emotions are good think, I like you having emotions.”  
He gave his partner a soft smile, he really liked that his android had emotions – particularly those for him.  
But they had done enough of talking right now, he wanted to feel those emotions, wanted to embrace them and fall apart. Her needed this right now, especially now that he knew that he had it.  
“Can we go back to making out, now?”, he said while pulling the bigger one by his t-shirt.  
“Impatient.”  
But Nines took pity on him and once more kissed him passionately, only to break the kiss all too soon again.  
“I must say, I like those emotions as well.”  
Slowly Gavin was really getting frustrated. Taking his chances, he turned him and the android around pushing him towards the bed. Thankfully the Nines complied.  
When they finally were on the bed, Gavin crawled on top of his partner, grinning and kissing his way up to his mouth.  
Yet again, something that sounded like “impatient”, came out of the android in between kisses, but he didn’t care. Pressing their lips together repeatedly.   
Nines actually had to push him away lightly, holding him up with both of his hands. The look in his eyes was breath-taking. How did he deserve this?  
“Gavin, I want to see you.”  
Fuck.  
Slowly he was let down again, needing to support himself, but the android’s hands were back again swiftly. Pulling up his shirt and a shiver ran through Gavin every time their skin accidentally touched.  
This was taking painfully long, but at the same time enjoyed every minute of it, to get things a long, he quickly took of his shirt and throwing it off to the side. He had to clean up anyway.  
Then he turned his focus back to the android beneath him and froze for a few seconds. Nines’ expression just…  
“May I touch you?”  
He only managed to nod. Instantly Nines’ fingers were on his chest, cautiously tracing his scars.  
Gavin had to close his eyes, otherwise – he feared – he would go insane.  
But right before he thought, things couldn’t get more sensual, his partner propped himself up on his arms and started licking at the scars.  
The human sucked in a sharp breath, he most definitely was going insane.  
“You are beautiful, Gavin.”  
“hmmm.”  
“I mean it.”  
“You are apparently blind.”  
As he still had his eyes closed, he was stunned when Nines carefully bit into his shoulder, only to then lick at it.  
“Gavin look at me … I mean it.”  
Because Gavin had a fucking human body, he could feel the blood rise and the warmth of his embarrassment spread through it.  
“Oh, you look even more beautiful, flustered like that, detective.”  
“For fucks sake, stop it.”  
“Make me.”  
Gladly taking the invitation, he slammed their mouths together. He was such a mess already.  
They ended up making out for god knows how long, before Nines was the one pulling away again.  
“Pants.”  
It should be forbidden to cause so much arousal with one fucking word. But now it was him who wanted to tease; slowly he unbuckled his belt at the possibly lowest speed.  
The sound that Nines made below him was pleasing.  
“Impatient.”, he smugly grinned.  
But his android wasn’t one to wait and before the human could realize he was pressed onto the mattress.   
“Nines…”  
A small peck on his lips and then Nines started pulling of his pants.  
What the fuck was happening right now.  
Once he was released of his pants the android appeared in his vision again, LED now flashing between all possible colors.  
Holy fuck.  
“I want to see you too, Nines.”, he hated how desperately he sounds, but he had no time to think about it, as his android was undressing in front of him.  
It dawned on him, that this was the first time seeing more than the skin of Nines’ hands or face.   
And it was a fucking sight.  
The android’s skin was imperfectly perfect, and Gavin could make out a few freckles and moles on the torso, he couldn’t wait to memorize them all. It was ridiculous.  
Now he pushed himself up, as his partner swiftly got out of his pants, got up, neatly folded his clothing and placed them on his make shift wardrobe.  
Before getting back to him, he took a few seconds to look the human, who got hot under the gaze again.  
“C’mhere please.”, he whispered.  
Nines obeyed, crawling back in and lying next to him, tracing circles on his chest.  
This was when Gavin realized, that he didn’t know if androids could even have sex, yes he knew Tracis could and yes, Nines told him, that he came a few hours ago, but god knew what he actually meant by that.  
But how the fuck should he ask? He couldn’t just ask like that.  
Of course, Nines could sense his mood swing, quickly he pulled his hand away.  
“If you don’t want to progress any further right now, I do understand.”  
A sigh escaped him, and he couldn’t stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“No, Nines, no, that’s not it.”  
“Wha-“  
“I have no fucking idea how you work.”  
“Oh, if you want to know, I do have a functional penis, yes.”  
Gavin flinched at the bluntness, this was so untypical.  
“Though I am not really experienced with intercourse.”  
“Jesus, don’t call it that.”  
“Sorry.”, he replied, not really meaning it.  
“You are lucky I care about you.”  
Nines placed a kiss on his cheek at that.  
“The feeling is mutual.”  
Gavin turned his head, so their lips would touch again, soon enough their kisses started to get heated again and once more a moan escaped the human’s chest, but this time he wasn’t ashamed, because Nines was purring in his ear at that.  
In an experiment he traced a finger down to were Nines navel would have been, making the skin disappear for the third time today.  
“You know I like that reaction.”  
“Good, because I can’t be bothered to control that right now.”  
Gavin grinned, sliding his hand past the elastic of the boxers.  
The sound his partner made at that, was inhuman, and it was concurrently the most beautiful thing he had heard.   
“You are driving me insane, detective.”  
As if Nines didn’t drive him as insane with commentary like that.  
“Please keep touching me.”  
He got onto his knees, so he could place kisses down the man’s torso. “Fucking beautiful being”, he thought to himself and he belonged to him.  
Slowly he pulled off the android’s underwear and the sight was amazing, obviously android dicks were above average, but what surprised him the most, was the soft blue hue that ran through it.  
“May I-“  
Nines shifted slightly, “please.”  
He wouldn’t be asked twice and wrapped his hand around the stiff boner, getting the android to make that noise again.  
Slowly he started thrusting his hand up and down, carefully watching as the android fell apart in front of him.  
“Gavin …”  
This was it, being the impatient individuum he was, he licked at the head and Nines instantly responded by shoving his hips up.  
“Impatient.”, he teased, but wrapped his mouth around his partners penis, taking him as far in as possible, wanting to do his best for him.  
Soon enough the android shivered in front of him, and Gavin knew he was close.  
With a wet “plop”, he let go of his partners member.   
“It’s okay Nines, you don’t have to hold on”, but by now Nines was a literal mess besides him. Taking in what he saw for a few seconds, he traced a finger along his shaft.  
“So close, so close …”, he whispered barely audible.  
Quickly he took it back into his mouth, eager to make the man in front of him come and it didn’t take long, before Nines buckled in front of him and came in his mouth.  
The liquid was surprisingly tasteless, but consistency wise very close to sperm, Gavin noted.  
Giving the android a few more seconds to ride out his orgasm, he twirled around his tongue, before returning back at Nine’s side and gently placing a kiss on his lips.  
When his LED finally settled at blue again, he looked him into his eyes.  
“Thank you, my love.”  
“My pleasure”, he responded, because it was.  
“I believe, I have to return the favour now”, his Nines grinned slightly.  
“I am all yours.”  
He was.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, be sure to check out other works in the trashcan series; all can be read on its own.  
> or scream [ at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/insurgentheart)


End file.
